hardholmefandomcom-20200214-history
JFTTOTM2
Journey from the Temple on the Mount 2: Thundercat Boogaloo The following is a collective downtime which occured over the course of a week on the return journey from the Temple on the Mount.' '''' ''------- Starring -------'' ' ' Aequitus ''' '''Aurelae Buckler ''' '''Fallynde Maeve Aurianya Mithril ' ' '-and-' ' ' Fitz as: ' ' Fitz ' ' Returning to the strange temple that housed prisoners Rez and Liblub, the gang uses the special blue orb key to open the door to the room that they didn’t get to see last time. Wait, room? ROOMS. This isn’t a recap, though, guys - this is about what happened on the way back. The 71st set up camp that evening in the Temple, once more, after defeating the monstrous and devastating **Shar’Gorath**; the plan is to head out in the morning. **Aequitus** has a moment of clarity and realizes he almost forgot to take the **head** of Shar’Gorath, the giant purple beast man who was defacing the depths of the temple and eating the smaller purple beast men. Aequitus uses prestidigitation dry the head out, and puts it in the bag of holding with the other 4 **Batdusas**. ' ' Aequitus is very vocal throughout the journey back; he makes it clear how much he appreciates everyone sharing his concerns and willing to risk their asses to grab some extra Batdusas. He splits his time between doing what he can to make the trip easier, and prestidigitationally tastier, for everyone involved. He also does some documenting; trying to make sense of the fractured Abyssal language that seems to be the common tongue of the New World. ' ' **Maeve** is also vocal; her thanks for the work done in **Steepridge** are unending. She is floored by the enthusiasm and desire to help people that the 71st seem to possess, and thinks that they are making great headway. She recounts the terrifying battle with Shar’Gorath, and how it may very well have gone the other way without all of them working together as well as they did. ' ' **Fitz** doesn’t spend a minute of the journey back with his eyes off of his new augment-gem. The magical properties fascinate him; and he seems to be frantically scrambling to figure out a way to get it installed in his thundercannon. He speaks quite a bit with Mithril and Fallynde regarding the gem, though the combined efforts of the three can’t really pinpoint where the thing came from or how to get more. Maybe the **Gem Mines**? The place is heavily guarded - no one has been down there, so it’s hard to say. ' ' Fitz spends a lot of time talking about, and drawing out, possible methods of birth control for Steepridge. He begins to make incredibly detailed drawings of women of various races, and the process of impregnation - he’s trying to figure out at what point would be the best to prevent said impregnation. He approaches *everyone* with these drawings, asking *everyone* opinions on the matter and wondering very loudly about the finer details of sex - positioning, entry points, and endurance are just a few of the subjects. ' ' **Aurianya** is suddenly fascinated by the concept of a bow and arrow and enlists Aurelae to help teach her how to use one. Shooting things is, apparently, as much fun as stabbing things; theoretically anyway. Aurianya has a long way to go… maybe it’s the claws? Her interest does not seem to be swayed, though! Aurelae suggests something with a trigger, perhaps! ' ' When reaching the marshy part of the journey, **Aurelae** spots something remarkable; a small Thundercat - or Thunderkitten - rougly the size of a small dog. The kitten meows thunderously, yet softly. Through a series of deductions - Aurelae, Aurianya, and the rest of the group determine this kitten must have been separated from it’s litter and is struggling to stay alive. ' ' In a strange twist, the group does not eat the kitten. Perhaps the game-y taste has lingered longer than any care to admit. The group quickly realizes that the thundercat is following Aurelae! She seems to have imprinted on the small creature. It meows playfully with her; it would seem Aurelae has found an animal companion! All that’s left now is to name it. ' ' Aurianya takes an immediate liking to Aurelae’s new companion; and perhaps provides invaluable insight being a cat herself. She pursues a playful and welcome outlet, as well as true insight into the mind of a cat. While Aurelae helps Aurianya with the workings of a bow, so too Aurianya helps Aurelae with the workings of a cat. ' ' **Fallynde** seems a little more focused on her desire for **Dinnerbird** on the return journey. She laughs a little louder, spits a little further, and brings back a bird for the campfire every night. Never has an expedition in this New World been as tasty as this one - the dinnerbird is as juicy as it has ever been, and Fallynde’s prowess obtaining these things is becoming more and more obvious. The Dwarf woman has a talent - and Thundercats love the taste of Dinnerbirds. ' ' **Buckler** has a new fascination - the knife crafted by Fallynde. He treats it perhaps better than some of his fellow 71st; it never leaves his side and takes up more room on his pillow than his own head. It is clear he holds this token in very high regard; given to him by Fallynde as congratulations for his position as **Keeper of the Flame**, it means a lot to him - perhaps signifying his entire journey up until this point. ' ' During his time on watch, he uses it to carve a small wooden sigil out of the oak-and-birch-like white wood *(Name these damn trees, people!)* - a rough replica of the silver flame pendant he keeps around his neck. It’s a fine piece; using some stray rope, he fashions a braided rope necklace for the small wooden pendant. ' ' **Mithril** keeps his Dwarven eyes busy; constantly on the lookout for gems, metals, and wood. He wants to obtain materials for as cheap as possible without having to owe Graeme - a mindset he suspects Fallynde would share. He spends a good portion of his time discussing various things with Aequitus; it would seem Aequitus also has a job for the Dwarven smith. ' ' Mithril does manage to find what he suspects is a rare metal vein in the side of a cliff about 3 days travel from Hardholme. Him, Fitz, and Fallynde are unable to indentify it; Mithril manages to knock a chunk free to bring back to Hardholme. Perhaps Graeme would provide some insight. He also loads several fine pieces of the birch-oak-tree into the bag of holding. ' ' On one of the final nights of the journey home, an optimism permeates the camp. Roasting dinnerbird and a few fish-monsters from the river; Fallynde is turning into quite the Hylian cook - the smell is unreal, thanks to Aequitus. ' ' Fitz and Mithril sit next to each other, passing back and forth the ore and gems they found - pondering possible properties and functions in the flicker of the campfire. Aequitus shows interest in the metals, though his attention is focused on his notes - he seems to be working on a pamplet of sorts. ' ' Buckler awkwardly approaches Fallynde with a hand-carved birch-wood Silver Flame pendant; Fallynde graciously accepts the gift, punching Buckler in the shoulder a little harder than she intended - both shine as red as a ruby. ' ' Maeve, Aurelae, and Aurianya play with the thunderkitten - tossing a large nut found from the birch-ish tree between the three of them, the kitten pounces on it and kicks it rapidly. The camera slowly raises upwards from the camp, catching a bird’s eye view of the scene. The camera slowly pans West, and begins to travel overhead across river, raising in altitude. In the distance, the giant Wolf-dragon can be rapidly flying through the air - the camera quickly zooms in on it’s face: It roars fiercely and the screen quickly cuts to black.